<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Cover You by lucewrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439068">I'll Cover You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucewrites/pseuds/lucewrites'>lucewrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm Finally Where I'm Meant to Be [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also there is an intern, Draco Malfoy can sing, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, I love her, M/M, Older Draco Malfoy, Older Harry Potter, Post-Canon, Rent References, Stage Manager Draco Malfoy, Theatre, her name is Ella, rent - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucewrites/pseuds/lucewrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Draco?” He heard Ella ask. Draco looked at her. She gulped. “You know all the lines and choreography, don’t you?” </p><p>Draco’s eyes went wide. Distantly, he realized that everyone in the dressing room was looking at him to see his response. He shook his head. “I do, but…” </p><p>Ella smiled brightly. “Why don’t you just play Angel? It would only be for one night, maybe only one act, if Amber is feeling up to it?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm Finally Where I'm Meant to Be [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Cover You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I always thought that Draco would be a theater kid if he had the chance, and so this was born. Happy reading!</p><p>Title taken from Rent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not many people knew this - Draco tried a little too hard to keep it a secret - but Draco could sing rather well. </p><p> </p><p>He had one of those clear tenors that could ring in a room like a church bell on Sunday mornings, and somehow it maintained its clarity despite his weakness for a pipe in the evenings, and despite how little he utilized it. </p><p> </p><p>When Draco was a boy, he used to sing songs with his mother. In secret, of course, for Draco’s father would have never allowed it. Draco always thought he got his voice from his mother. </p><p> </p><p>Draco’s mother was quite independent, and he cherished his memories of her, tucked in a little lockbox in his heart with all the other bittersweet memories of his childhood. </p><p> </p><p>Oftentimes, she would sneak him to muggle concerts when Draco’s father was absent. They weren’t big arena concerts like he would see on Aunt Andromeda’s television many years later, though; instead they were small things. A violinist on the corner of Trafalgar Square, or a small chorus caroling in Piccadilly around Christmas. Music always brought his mother great joy, which she shared with Draco when she could. </p><p> </p><p>She had a wonderful voice, Narcissa Malfoy. She sang like the women in the records she would hide, all deep and smooth like silk. Draco always thought her voice tasted like coffee. It had the same richness. </p><p> </p><p>When Draco asked his mother why she liked music so much,his tone filled with childish awe, she always laughed and said that it reminded her of when the days were long and golden. She said that she had a cousin who would listen to all kinds of music, and shared it with herself and Aunt Andromeda in secret. </p><p> </p><p>“He was such a free spirit, my cousin,” she had said, one day when Draco asked about her cousin,  her eyes focused on a point far away in time. </p><p> </p><p>“What did he look like?” Draco asked from where he was perched in his mother’s lap. </p><p> </p><p>His mother had turned and looked at him, booping his nose and smiling. “You have the same eyes as he did, the Black eyes. And he had long dark hair, and high cheekbones, and a laugh you could hear from a mile away.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco had laughed and told her he wanted to know more. </p><p> </p><p>“Well,” she had said, her eyes glinting in the light of the drawing room. “He always dressed in muggle clothes. This infuriated my Aunt and Uncle, of course. And he was a Gryffindor! The only one in our family.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco had gasped, both his small hands flying to cover his mouth in surprise. His eyes were wide. “Really?” </p><p>“Yes,” Narcissa had said, laughing at his reaction. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened to him, Mother?” Draco had asked, and Narcissa’s eyes fluttered shut, a brief flicker of pain passing through her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes, my darling,” she had said, looking him in the eye, “bad things happen to good people.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco hadn’t thought of it much at the time, but he understood when he heard what happened to Sirius Black, and his understanding deepened when sickness took his mother the winter after the war ended. </p><p> </p><p>Draco hadn’t sung a single note since. </p><p> </p><p>. </p><p> </p><p>It was showtime at the Piccadilly Theatre in London, and everyone was bustling backstage. Draco was making last minute checks on sound and lights, flitting about like a hummingbird on speed. He loved the rush of the theatre these first few minutes between showtime. Call for places was in five minutes, and he was just about to call for his interns to spread the news, when his newest intern ran up to him, panting. </p><p> </p><p>Ella was young, fresh out of college and with enough energy to fuel a small house. She was small, probably only around 155 centimetres tall, and thin enough Draco worried she would float away with a strong breeze. Her sheet of black hair reached the small of her back, and her dark skin always seemed to glow, which Draco attributed to her youth. Ella was always smiling, always finding a reason to laugh, and, honestly, Draco loved her to pieces. She reminded him of Scorpius. </p><p> </p><p>Now, however, he did not have the time to be nice to her. So, Draco turned to her with a pointed look. “What.” </p><p> </p><p>“Draco,” Ella bit out, “Angel can’t find her wig.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco’s eyes widened. “What.” </p><p> </p><p>Ella frantically nodded. “I’ve looked everywhere. Makeup doesn’t know what to do.” </p><p> </p><p>“Um.” Draco’s eyes scanned the crowd of actors, skimming each and every corner in his line of sight. “Okay,” he nodded to himself twice. “Here’s what we’re going to do. We still have the wig from Matilda last season. It should be with the rest of the wigs in the makeup closet. We’ll use it this show.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” Ella ran off, and Draco looked at his phone. Three minutes to places. </p><p> </p><p>“Three to places!” he shouted. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you three!” resounded the chorus. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, the open chords for <em> Seasons of Love </em> echoed in the theatre, and Draco was seated in his chair backstage. </p><p> </p><p>It was funny, Draco distantly thought while following the actors’ lines. He had never pictured himself being a stage manager in Muggle London, but he couldn’t be happier. His father would roll in his grave if he found out, of course, but Draco didn’t care about that. The people that mattered were happy for him. </p><p> </p><p>Scorpius had wished him luck in his last letter from Hogwarts, and Aunt Andromeda was going to come see the show with Teddy and Harry on Friday night. Pansy and Blaise weren’t able to make it since Pansy had a gallery running at the same time as the show, but they wished him luck, and Draco was content with that. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, the day that Teddy, Andromeda, and Harry were supposed to come see him was the day that everything went to shit. </p><p> </p><p>Draco arrived at the theatre at five to prepare for tonight’s show. The actors were all supposed to arrive at six to get ready. They were due to go on at eight. </p><p> </p><p>Naturally, at five forty-five, Draco got a call from Ella. The poor girl was clearly panicking, but Draco did not have the time nor the patience for anxiety right now. </p><p> </p><p>“Ella, darling, slow down,” Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Now, what went wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>“Amber is sick.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco paused. Everyone was sick. That’s what happens when you go for weeks on no sleep and extreme amounts of coffee. “How sick?” </p><p> </p><p>“They lost their voice. Entirely.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco released a breath through his nose. “Where’s the understudy?” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s a no-show.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco sucked in a breath. “What?” he bit out. </p><p> </p><p>“The understudy isn’t here. I gave him a call and he didn’t pick up, and then I had Jason - you know the understudy for Johnson? Well I had him call the understudy and same thing. No dice.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming to you. Where are you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Dressing rooms.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco hung up and sprinted for the dressing rooms. That understudy was going to get an earful from him later, but for now he needed to get Amber on a voice steamer and see if he could find someone to play Angel. </p><p> </p><p>When he reached the dressing rooms, he was out of breath, but he still bit out Ella’s name. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” she said, seemingly appearing from nothing. Draco didn’t have time to think about it. </p><p> </p><p>“Who do you know here that auditioned for Angel? Maybe we can just go short one chorus member.” He looked at Ella, who was fanning her face. </p><p> </p><p>She looked mildly terrified. “None of the chorus auditioned for Angel.” </p><p> </p><p>“Understudies?” Draco asked. Seriously, at this point he would take anyone who knew the lines.” </p><p> </p><p>Ella shook her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” Draco looked around the dressing room, locating the clock in an instant. Six fifteen. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Draco?” He heard Ella ask. Draco looked at her. She gulped. “You know all the lines and choreography, don’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>Draco’s eyes went wide. Distantly, he realized that everyone in the dressing room was looking at him to see his response. He shook his head. “I do, but…” </p><p> </p><p>Ella smiled brightly. “Why don’t you just play Angel? It would only be for one night, maybe only one act, if Amber is feeling up to it?” </p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at Amber, who nodded. They were already steaming their voice. “I don’t sing,” he said softly. </p><p> </p><p>“Just because you don’t doesn’t mean you can’t, Draco,” Ella responded. </p><p> </p><p>And, well. Draco didn’t know what to say to that. He was under a time crunch, and they had to find someone who could play Angel. Suddenly he wondered what would Harry think? What would his family think? He was thirty-seven years old, now. What if he was too old to play the character? </p><p> </p><p>But he had to make a decision. “Fine.” </p><p> </p><p>Ella grinned. “Yay! Awesome, okay. I know you can walk in heels, right?” </p><p> </p><p>Draco slowly nodded. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, awesome. I’ll talk to Mia in costumes and see what we can do in the next twenty minutes.” Ella was starting to count the things she had to do on her fingers. “You need to go sit in makeup, and I’ll just do what you usually do. Can I see your iPad? It has the script on it, yes?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. But, Ella,” Draco paused her for a minute. “Are you sure you want to do this?” </p><p> </p><p>“All do respect, Draco,” Ella said with a softer smile, “I’m not the one going on stage.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco blinked, then nodded. “Okay. I’ll be in makeup. Come to me with all of your questions.” </p><p> </p><p>Ella nodded, bouncing on her feet and grinning. “Awesome. I’ll take care of everything, Draco, I promise.” </p><p> </p><p>Just before she ran off, Draco called her name one last time. She paused and turned and he looked her in the eye. “Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>Ella just grinned, saluted, and ran off to find him a costume. </p><p> </p><p>Draco checked the time in the dressing room one last time before bolting to makeup. Six forty-five. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he sat down in the chair, and makeup were surrounding him with powders and products, Draco pulled out his phone and called his fiance. </p><p> </p><p>Harry picked up on the second ring. “Draco?” </p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” Draco breathed. “Okay, so something has changed with the show.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry’s confusion was so palpable it was tangible. “Is that a good thing?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure.” Draco bit his lip and received a smack on the arm. “Look, everything is okay. Tonight will just be...unexpected for you, and I just wanted to tell you that I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Draco.” He could hear Harry’s smile. It was a soft one, only reserved for him, and it made Draco’s insides melt a little bit. “I love you too. Break a leg.” </p><p> </p><p>And with that, the call was over. </p><p> </p><p>People were still buzzing around him like bees. One smaller girl with blue hair glared at him. “Are you done?” she asked. </p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded. “Sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>The girl with blue hair just gave him another look and started applying something on his lips with a brush. </p><p> </p><p>Later, when Draco could finally look in a mirror, he couldn’t recognise himself. He had just gotten into the costume Ella had found, and he never thought he’d be one for stripes, but he sort of liked it. His wig was itchy and hot, and his makeup was caked on so much that he could feel it weighing on his skin. If his father wasn’t rolling in his grave just because of Draco’s profession, he was certainly rolling around for how Draco was dressed at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>Draco knew his mother would have loved this. </p><p>He knew she was all he would be able to think about when performing later, and all he could think about was how she would have been so proud of him. At that thought, Draco smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Harry was going to be <em> shocked </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Draco are you -” He heard Ella stop in her tracks. </p><p> </p><p>Draco turned around and stuck his hip out with a flourish. “Yes, darling?” </p><p> </p><p>Ella’s mouth was wide open. </p><p> </p><p>“Careful, dear, you’re going to catch flies,” he said with a grin. He looked back in the mirror for a second before turning back to her. “How do I look? Not bad for an old man, I hope?” </p><p> </p><p>Ella laughed. “You look great. I almost didn’t recognise you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that seems to be the general consensus this evening. I thought the same when I first saw myself.” He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. “I take it’s time to go?” </p><p> </p><p>Ella nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Great, shall we walk up together?” Draco walked up to her and offered his arm. </p><p> </p><p>As they ascended the stairs to get backstage, he leaned down to whisper, “After this, I want you to be my assistant. You’ve more than earned it through this whole ordeal.” </p><p> </p><p>Ella turned her head to beam at him. “I’ll hold you to that.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed quietly. “I know.” He paused. “Also, after the show, I suspect a man will try to come backstage to come and look for me. If he has a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, let him through, yes?” </p><p> </p><p>Ella nodded. “Someone special?” </p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled as they reached the door to go backstage. “You could say that. He’s my fiance.” </p><p> </p><p>Ella gasped and he chuckled. He opened the door, and heard the crowd loudly settling in their seats. </p><p> </p><p>Backstage was its own sort of quiet chaos, with everyone bustling about trying to get to their places and find their assigned section. He looked over everyone in the darkness, his eyes having adjusted a minute ago, searching for the individual crew heads and motioning for them to meet him in the corner where his stool was. </p><p> </p><p>When they were all there, he tried looking at each of them individually. “Okay, guys, tonight Ella is going to be covering for me. If you have any questions, go to her and she’ll help you out. Are we all good?” </p><p> </p><p>They all nodded and went to their positions backstage. Draco moved to his own. </p><p> </p><p>And the curtains went up. </p><p> </p><p>As the opening notes of <em> Seasons of Love </em> rang out in the crowd, Draco pointedly did not search for his family. He knew that wherever they were, they were probably aghast at seeing him on stage, and some part of him was thrilled. </p><p> </p><p>Draco never mentioned to Harry that he could sing. It had never come up in their relationship, and maybe that was a good thing. Sometimes a surprise was good for a relationship, Draco thought, though he never thought his little secret would be revealed like this. He was definitely looking forward to seeing Harry’s reaction after the show. </p><p> </p><p>It was odd being on this side of the stage. Draco knew, cognitively, that there was so much work the actors put into each individual show, but now that he was singing <em> I’ll Cover You, </em>he found an all-new sense of appreciation for the actors. But damn, if these lights weren’t hot. </p><p> </p><p><em> La Vie Boheme </em>was his favorite part to play, no doubt. He found a particular joy toasting to all the starving artists and their freedom. </p><p> </p><p>It was also funny, finding and meeting Harry’s wide eyes while toasting to leather and dildos and curry vindaloo. He threw in a salacious wink, and reveled in the face Harry made at that. </p><p> </p><p>And then Angel died. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Draco exited the stage, still wrapped up in his white sheet, he was surrounded by overenthusiastic chorus and crew members. All of them were clamoring for his attention, frantically whispering about how he did so well and they were so proud of him and holy shit how could he dance in heels, and Draco loved every second of it. He basked in the mob’s attention for a few more seconds before sending them all a glare and motioning for them to get into places. </p><p>“And keep <em> quiet,” </em> he hissed as an afterthought, “We are professionals here. If I hear a peep out of any one of you you’re out.” </p><p> </p><p>Ella was laughing as he walked up to her after that. “You get ‘em,” she whispered. </p><p> </p><p>Draco shot her a tired smile. “What did I miss?” </p><p> </p><p>Ella shook her head. “Not much back here.” She nudged him with her shoulder. “You did really well. I even cried when Angel died. I never do that.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco shrugged. “Blame your personal connection to me, then.” </p><p> </p><p>Ella gave him a look. “It wasn’t that. You were genuinely that good.” She paused for a minute, hesitating. “Why did you never audition for anything before?” </p><p> </p><p>Draco huffed a quiet breath through his nose. “Ah.” </p><p> </p><p>Ella hummed, a questioning thing. </p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head with a small frown. “My mother…” he whispered, “she died about twenty years ago, come January. We used to sing together, and so when she was gone, I stopped singing entirely.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Ella said with a frown. </p><p> </p><p>Draco waved his hands about, placatingly. “It’s fine. It was a long time ago, anyhow.” </p><p> </p><p>Ella gave him a soft smile, but then looked confused. “How did you sound so good just now if you haven’t sang in twenty years then?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled softly, so as not to disturb the show. “Well, I can hum, can’t I?” </p><p> </p><p>Ella still looked puzzled. “Well yes, but…” She shrugged, as if she didn’t know what to say. </p><p> </p><p>“When my son was young enough that he still needed comforting, I would hum to him,” Draco explained. “For a time, it was the only way I could get him to fall asleep.” </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you had a son.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at Ella and smiled. “He’s my pride and joy. He’s eleven now.” </p><p> </p><p>She smiled back at him. “Is he coming to see the show?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no,” Draco said, affronted. “For one thing, he’s at school in Scotland now, and secondly, he’s far too young for this.” </p><p> </p><p>Ella nodded. “Fair enough.” She looked at her watch, and held out her wrist so Draco could see. Nine fifty-one. Almost time for the show to be over. </p><p> </p><p>Draco straightened his posture, listening for the closing lines. </p><p> </p><p>When it was his turn for curtain call, he ran onstage and bowed, grinning all the while. He waved at the audience all ant-like from the stage, and ran back offstage. Even with the break in between his character’s death and curtain call, he was still high off the rush of adrenaline that comes with every show. </p><p> </p><p>And, honestly, this was why he did it. Working in the theatre industry was its own little version of hell, the perfect concoction of caffeine and insomnia and anxiety to make him go a little batty. He pitied poor Harry for choosing to live with him and his erratic schedule. But Draco wouldn’t change a thing. He felt at peace here, with the audience cheering up at him and his castmates by his sides. No matter how much it made his father roll in his grave, Draco wouldn’t change this for the world. </p><p> </p><p>They bowed again, this time all together as one conglomerate, and exited the stage. This time, all the main actors came up to him and told Draco how well he’d done, and how they were surprised he didn’t regularly audition. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, but no,” he said with a laugh. “I’m just fine backstage.” </p><p> </p><p>He was met with a resounding series of boos from his cast and crew, but it was good in nature so he let it slide. </p><p> </p><p>“Now go home!” Draco shouted. “I don’t want to see any of your faces until five o’clock tomorrow!” </p><p> </p><p>Everyone just laughed and patted his back, before leaving to get changed and go home. </p><p> </p><p>Draco felt faintly ridiculous, still standing in full costume, but he still had things to do. He stomped up to the sound booth, having not missed how Mimi’s mic cut off for a second in <em> Out Tonight </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Mark,” he drawled, coming to stand behind the man in his seat. </p><p> </p><p>Mark swiveled around, and looked up at Draco sheepishly. “I don’t know what happened, dude. I swear.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco sneered. “How very nice of you. Figure it out. I expect a full mic check tomorrow. Be here at four so we can fix this. Now go home.” </p><p> </p><p>Mark nodded nervously. </p><p> </p><p>He had respect for people who could not do their jobs confidently, Draco thought as he exited the sound booth. Honestly, Mark was his least favorite person in all the crews.</p><p> </p><p>As he headed back to the dressing rooms, Draco was anxiously aware of how Harry was probably waiting for him. There was a chance Andromeda and Teddy were, too, but he doubted it. Teddy had to get back to school, and Andromeda was awfully strict about those sorts of things, even in her distinguished age. </p><p> </p><p>Draco opened the door to the dressing rooms, only to find Harry and Ella chatting. </p><p> </p><p>Upon his entrance, both heads swivelled up to look at him. Draco crossed his arms and leaned into the doorway. “Gossiping about me, I take it?” </p><p> </p><p>Harry winked at Ella and laughed before turning to Draco. “You know it.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco gave a harrumph and looked at Ella appraisingly. “You did well tonight, Ella. I don’t think I can thank you enough.” </p><p> </p><p>Ella blushed and nodded. “Anytime, Draco.” </p><p> </p><p>It was Draco’s turn to nod. “I know. Now, unless you wish to see me undress - which I highly doubt you do - I’d leave if I were you.” </p><p> </p><p>Ella laughed. Standing up, she said, “Now who says I don’t want to see that?” Draco wrinkled his nose and she laughed harder. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, turning to whisper in his ear. “I can’t believe your fiance is Harry bloody Potter. You have some explaining to do, Malfoy.” </p><p> </p><p>At Draco’s dumbstruck expression, she gave another laugh, patted his cheek, and left the room. </p><p> </p><p>And, finally, finally, Draco could talk to his fiance. </p><p> </p><p>Draco sat down on one of the couches, yanking off his heels and waiting for Harry to speak. </p><p> </p><p>“You never thought to tell me you could sing?” Harry asked. He seemed so loud in the quiet room. </p><p> </p><p>Draco hummed. “It never seemed to come up.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well you could have mentioned it at least.” Harry gave him a look, then shook his head and walked over to where Draco was struggling to peel his leggings off. “Let me help.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco let Harry slowly roll down the pants, gathering his thoughts. “My mother and I used to sing together,” he said eventually. “We would hide from father, usually in her drawing room or the atrium, and sing old songs.” </p><p>Harry finished pulling off the leggings and nodded, listening. </p><p> </p><p>Draco pulled the shirt over his head and set it to where Harry laid the leggings and reached for his own clothes. He had them tucked away in his backpack, and after digging them out and pulling on his trousers, he continued. “Mother said that Sirius -” Harry’s breath hitched, like it always did when talking about his godfather. “Sirius used to share his records with her. They were quite close, from what I could tell.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry helped Draco tug his shirt over his head, and held Draco’s coat open for him to shrug in to. “Sirius never mentioned that.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head, plucking his oxfords from his bag and putting them on. Left foot first, always. He gathered his things and stood, waiting for Harry to meet him at the door so they could walk out together. “No, I don’t think he would have. Mother never tried to reach out to him after Azkaban.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry pushed the door open and held it for Draco. </p><p> </p><p>Draco held out his hand, and the irony was not lost on him when Harry took it. They began to walk through the corridor leading to the exit. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyways,” Draco continued, “I stopped singing after Mother passed.” They exited the building. “I hummed to Scorpius when he was a wee one, of course. It was the only way for him to fall asleep sometimes. But I never really sang until tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>Later, when they were in bed and Harry held Draco close to his chest like he did every night, Harry said, “You have a beautiful voice.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled into the other man’s chest and kissed the underside of his chin. “And you have stubble, my dear.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, a tired, rumbly thing. “I’m serious, Draco. You really were like an angel up there.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted. “I see what you did there, you brute.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry simply kissed the top of Draco’s head. “When I saw you up on that stage, I hardly recognized you. And then you opened your mouth and I just couldn’t believe that I get to come home to you every day.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco just sighed. “I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry gave him another kiss. “I love you too.” </p><p> </p><p>And later, when Draco was almost asleep, he heard Harry murmur, “And don’t think I didn’t see you wink during that one song. I’ll get you for that.” </p><p>Draco gave a sleepy smile against Harry’s dark skin. “I’m sure you will.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn't edited so if you see any typos/spelling mistakes feel free to let me know! Also, should I continue this in a series or something?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>